


The Winter's gift.

by imaganator4ever



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Anxiety, Crying, Fights, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaganator4ever/pseuds/imaganator4ever
Summary: It's been Two years.Two years since Sebastian last saw Chris smiling and laughing and oh so happy for him.And today he was smiling and laughing,ecstatic , but for other reasons. For the scent of alcohol on his clothes and the shot glass lazily dangling between his long, thin fingers.





	

_It's been Two years._  
Two years since Sebastian last saw Chris smiling and laughing and oh so happy for him.  
And today he was smiling and laughing,ecstatic , but for other reasons. For the scent of alcohol on his clothes and the shot glass lazily dangling between his long, thin fingers.

"Christopher I swear to God if you step past that fucking door mat, into this house, drunk or with the smell of booze on you, you can fucking loose my number and forget all about me. Because I am done with your shit." Sebastian says in Chris' face and at that Chris felt his heart drop. 

He can act all strong and mighty but the moment he sees Sebastian's face he looses himself, and he can't loose Sebastian. 

He can live without Sebastian, he doesn't require Sebastian to stay alive, but his soul does, because the second Sebastian decides he deserves better than the piece of shit Chris really is, his flame will burn out and his soul will be long gone and he will be left with nothing but a heart that beats for nothing other than keeping it's host alive.

"Seb wait please I dunn wanna choke o-my vomit" and Sebastian almost turns around to say he has work but Chris' pale face and tired eyes stop him from doing so 

"Dammit Evans. What have you done to me?" Sebastian says, on the verge of actual tears because he loves Chris so much and seeing him destroying himself with alcohol makes him want to kick himself in the face and repeatedly ask himself  _'Where have I gone wrong?'_

but he's a grown up and he's not naive or stupid. he knows it's not his fault and it was Chris' choice from the start. he tried helping Chris with quitting his abuse to alcohol but all attempts ended with a breakdown on Chris' part and Sebastian locking himself in the washroom and crying until he has no more tears to shed.

He walks towards Chris' open arms and he hugs him then he takes me to the shower and undresses Chris then showers him, he dresses him then he lays him down on their bed and covers him with a blanket.

He sits down next to Chris and calls his workplace to tell them that he had an emergency and he couldn't make it and before he hangs up Chris flies out of the bed and fights his way to the toilet to not throw up all over the place. Sebastian runs after him and pats on his back until he's done then he helps Chris back to the bed.

he realizes he never hung up and before he can apologize his boss sighs into the receiver and says "don't worry about it, we don't have that much customers today it seems, so i think your co-workers can handle it today" 

Sebastian thanks him then hangs up and looks down at Chris,

"Chris?" Seb calls out, kind of hoping that he gets an answer back and kind of not.

he does anyways "mhh"

"Did it ever cross your mind that maybe we would've already gotten married if you weren't already married to alcohol?" Sebastian asks, hoping his voice doesn't sound weak and doesn't hint at anything but it betrays him and his voice cracks.

At that Chris opens his eyes and he sees Sebastian staring down at him, his eyes showing right through to his heart and and for the first time in years he could see how pained Seb is and how much agony was hidden and that pierces his heart with regret and sorrow for this man who put up with his shit. He sits up and looks at Sebastian 

"I'm so sorry, you know" Chris says and he knows that sorry wont fix so many years of fucking up.

"I know you are" Sebastian says and he regains his posture from slouched to sitting up straight and his expression hardens.

"Do you remember the last time you kissed me? sober?" Sebastian asks, his voice strong and his expression stern.

Chris thinks back and he gets a hold of nothing other than glimpses of nights Sebastian and him fucked each other so hard they both saw stars, but he remembers nothing of kissing his lover.

He shakes his head no and he can see tears building up in Seb's eyes.

he looks down and Chris' heart cracks because now that he is almost fully sober he sees what years of ignoring and not showing love to Seb did to him.

"I need to go" Sebastian declares and Chris' breath gets straight knocked out of him. "no ,no please dont leave me here" 

"Just sleep , Chris. i"m going to Scarlett's house. It won't take long"

"Promise me you'll come back" and Sebastian doesn't need to think to answer

"I promise I'll be back in a few hours, I wont leave you" Sebastian reassures and that gets Chris in bed and sleeping before Sebastian can even step out of the house.

When Sebastian starts driving to her house he thinks if all of this is worth it. if staying with Chris and helping him is worth his 4 years of life. he'll never get them back but he knows that if he leaves Chris he leaves himself aswell, he is in no means co-dependent on Chris but he once saw what a happy and healthy Chris looks like and he signed up for all this the second Chris didn't listen to him and still almost drank himself to death after his family died all at once in a car accident.

and he doesn't regret signing up for this. he knows that he threatened Chris by leaving, which he never ever did, and he saw what it did to Chris, he saw that glint of fear in Chris' eyes and he knows that maybe showing Chris that he will leave if he doesn't change will actually convince Chris that not changing and staying on this dark track equals him losing Sebastian. 

He knows Chris' weakness and he will press any button it takes to get Christopher to change because whatever he does to Chris is far better than what Chris is doing to himself.

He reaches Scarlett's house and when he enters her house she hugs him and leads him to her bedroom. she can see how tired Sebastian is and she is willing to help whichever way she can.

She sits next to him after she tucks Seb in and she starts playing with his short hair.

"What happened?" she asks and he presses his face into her thigh and starts crying because he is in so much pain.

She doesn't say anything and keeps playing with his hair while quite sobs wrack through his body.

"He came home drunk again, but he begged me not to leave this time. Do you know how hard that was? leaving I mean. I wanted to stay and hug him while he slept but I didn't want him to think I forgave him just yet. Although I do, I forgive him and that scares me because what if one day he decides that he found or he could find someone better than I am? then what am I supposed to do? find someone else?"

Scarlett looks down at him and says "I'm not gonna lie and say that you shouldn't leave him or that you should leave him, but if you really want to stay with him you gotta help him through the dark times and maybe it may seem like there's no light at the end of the tunnel but I swear on my life and soul and each breath I take that it will get better, however, there's no such thing as things getting better if you don't fight for a change, if you stay quiet and let him do whatever he wants then he won't ever change, you gotta tell him it all straight up, you have to be honest and not lie or sugar coat anything you say because if you do he will ease up and not take you as seriously as you really are"

Sebastian nods, his face still pressed to her thigh and then he looks up at her and says,

"Can I sleep? I wanna rest a little before going back" She nods at him then leaves the room and the only thing running through Seb's mind is that he will make this better

*****

Chris wakes up from his nap and when he doesn't feel a body net to him or any sounds echoing throughout the house he panics and he rips his way throughout the apartment coming empty handed, 

Sebastian left him,

He goes for a beer but stops himself from doing so, that's what made Seb leave, 

He's so fucking stupid. he made the only human left in his life leave aswell, for good.

He goes back to the bedroom and grabs everything on his desk and swings his hand, knocking everything clean off the table.

He kicks the bed's post then shouts out in pain when he hears a crack ring through his ears .

He hold his now limp toe and goes to snap it back in place but the sound of keys jamming themselves into the door stops him and he runs to the front door to find Sebastian standing infront of him and before he can think he runs to him and holds his face in his hands then he kisses him and Sebastian's heart melts because for once he doesn't taste alcohol on Chris' lips, he's so happy his heart almost stops but instead it beats faster and he can hear his heartbeat ringing in his ears and feels his veins pumping blood  throughout his body.

They both kiss each other passionately, both their hearts rapidly beating and their hands going to grab whatever they can of the other person to make sure this is a real waking moment. When they eventually part Chris smiles at Sebastian and kisses him again.

******

_**(dis gonna be very sad and graphic so if you wanna skip it and be content with the last paragraph i wrote before this one skip this but if you do read it it's gonna be at your own risk)** _

_2 months later_

 

Chris runs through the corridors his heart beating and he sees Sebastian's limp, bloody body laying on the white sheets and he feels himself falling and crying and hitting everything and everyone around him because Sebastian is dead, he is actually dead.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey there,  
> i know that last paragraph was a mood killer but that was part of the plot and i kind of want people to read it bc i want them to understand what msg i wanted to send and if they didnt thats okay  
>  anyways i wanted to clear up the fact that i didnt put a major character death warning on top was because i didnt want my readers to get anxious and guess who dies the entire story i wanted them to enjoy the story and i bolded and italicized the words and everything before continuing which was an obvious red alert ya know. anyways i hope you enjoyes my story and that you didnt feel too depressed or sad by it bc that tends to happen when i read sad or angsty stories and if you didnt like it pls keep you opinion to yourself except if you want to express it the right way (which is by not attcking me and ppl who licked the ending) yeah so i hope you liked the story and pls comment bc that tells me alot about my writing and stuff. thanks.


End file.
